love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Tokui
Tokui Sora was born on December 26, 1989 in Minamibōsō City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Her most commonly-used voice actress nickname is "Soramaru". She voices Yazawa Nico in Love Live!. She also voices the supporting characters Yazawa Cocoro, Yazawa Cocoa, and Yazawa Cotaro. Her call-and-response during concerts begins with a variant of , followed by a simultaneous "Nico Nico Nii~" with the audience. During the 5th live, she added the secondary line , to which the audience responds "Number one!". This is a reference to Season 2 Episode 4 where Nico proclaims herself the Number 1 Idol in the Universe. Background Her parents work as karate-practitioners and she has a younger brother. Tokui Sora graduated from Dwango Creative School, a voice-acting/vocalist training school operated by MAGES. Inc. Starting December 2009, she has been a member of the singer group Milky Holmes (alongside Mimori Suzuko), which consists of the four main voice actresses in the media franchise Tantei Opera Milky Holmes. In 2011, her 4koma Mahou Shoujo Jitaku-chan began serialization in Otapoke magazine. In April 2012, she was appointed as the tourism ambassador for her hometown of Minamibōsō in Southern Chiba Prefecture. Personality & Hobbies Her favorite foods include Pepsi Nex, white rice, salmon and meat. Her disliked foods include boiled eggs, tofu and tomato juice. As older footage shows, she formerly was in the habit of referring to herself using the masculine pronoun "boku," revealed via interviews to be unwittingly cultivated through practicing her lines for Yuzurizaki Nero repeatedly. For undisclosed reasons, Tokui is very deterred by going down flights of stairs, to the point where she has claimed she would prefer sliding down a pole over taking stairs during a performance. Jitaku-chan, the main character of Mahou Shoujo Jitaku-chan, is based largely on the personality and experiences of Tokui, a self-admitted "home security guard" (自宅警備員, a term used to describe stay-at-home nerds). Tokui is a huge fan of Neon Genesis Evangelion, and in particular the character Asuka Langley Soryu which she has cosplayed in multiple occasions. She credits Miyamura Yuuko, the voice actress for Asuka, as the inspiration for her to become a voice actress herself. On 6 February 2015, she displayed a screenshot showing her donation to a crowdfunding project to send a replica of the Spear of Longinus to the moon. Other Data Trivia *Due to her long working history with Mimori Suzuko, the pair enjoy a tight friendship. They often celebrate their birthdays together with other voice-actresses from Milky Holmes. *She also is a heavy fan of the NicoMaki pairing alongside Pile, though her relationship with the other voice actress do not appear to be as close as to other members of the team, possibly a result of a lack of collaboration opportunities. Nevertheless, BiBi as a unit have said they get along well during the interview compiled in the 5th Live's pamphlet, and both Nanjou Yoshino and Pile address and refer to Tokui by her given name directly without any honorifics or suffixes, showing their familiarity. *Tokui is the only member to have consistently addressed Nanjou and Uchida Aya as "Nanjou-san" and "Uchida-san" respectively, out of respect for their seniority to her in the voice acting industry. *Tokui also voices Applejack (アップルジャック) in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/mylittle-pony/staff/. *Tokui reviews her JP Wikipedia article from time to time, and has pointed out inaccuracies in it; however, she does not seem to have edited the article despite noting its inaccuracies. *Songs that she sing well on the karaoke: μ's songs, anime songs|clubDAM Interview *The ninth and last episode of the program Emitsun Fight Club was aired on December 26, which also happens to be Tokui's birthday, and fellow voice actresses Nitta Emi, Kubo Yurika, and Iida Riho held a tiny celebration for her, much to her surprise.Emitsun Fight Club Episode 9 Gallery Pamphlets & Magazine Scans= Dream_Sensation_Soramaru_1.jpg Dream_Sensation_Soramaru_2.jpg Dream_Sensation_Soramaru_3.jpg Dream_Sensation_Soramaru_4.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Soramaru_1.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Soramaru_2.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Soramaru_3.jpg CutMagAug2014_Jolno&Soramaru&Kussun.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Soramaru_1.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Soramaru_2.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Soramaru_3.jpg DengekiGMagAug2014_2.png DengekiGMagAug2014_5.png DengekiGMagAug2014_6.png DengekiGMagAug2014_8.png DengekiGMagAug2014 9.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 2.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 3.jpg Love Live Muse Special Talk Session 9.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview_2.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview_Soramaru.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Soramaru.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru Mimorin Jolno.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru Mimorin Jolno 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru Mimorin Jolno 3.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Soramaru Mimorin Jolno 4.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Soramaru Ucchi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Rippi Emitsun Shikaco Soramaru.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Soramaru Mimorin Rippi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Muse 7.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Rippi Soramaru Shikaco.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Rippi Soramaru Shikaco 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Pile Soramaru.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Rippi Jolno Ucchi Soramaru.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Shikaco Soramaru Kussun Nanjo.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_Vol._23_Soramaru.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Emitsun Mimorin Jolno Kussun Soramaru.jpg Movie Pamphlet Soramaru.jpg Summer 2014 Interview 1.jpg Summer 2014 Interview Soramaru 1.jpg Summer 2014 Interview Soramaru 2.jpg |-|Live Appearances= 1stLoveLive_Soramaru.jpg 1stLoveLive_Soramaru2.jpg 1stLoveLive_Soramaru&Emitsun.jpg 1stLoveLive_Pile&Soramaru.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Soramaru1.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Soramaru2.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Soramaru3.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Soramaru4.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Soramaru.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Soramaru&Kussun.jpg SecretEventMuseInWonderzone_Soramaru.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Soramaru.jpg 3rdAnniversaryLive_Soramaru.jpg EndlessParade_Soramaru.jpg NicoNamaMar2014_Shikaco&Soramaru&Rippi.jpg AnimeJapan2014_Soramaru.jpg AnimeJapan2014_GroupPhoto.jpg EmitsunFightClub9_Soramaru_Champagne.png DreamSensation_WebNTPressRelease_Soramaru.jpg DreamSensation_Soramaru_YumeNoTobira.jpg DreamSensation_Soramaru_DancingStars.jpg DreamSensation_Soramaru_DancingStars2.png DreamSensation_Soramaru_SnowHalation.png DreamSensation_Soramaru_SnowHalation2.png DreamSensation_Soramaru&Pile_LoveWingBell.png DreamSensation_Soramaru&Rippi&Pile_LoveWingBell.jpg FanMeetingTour2015Tokyo Soramaru.jpg SIF Kanshasai 2015 Soramaru.jpg SIF Kanshasai 2015 Soramaru Emitsun Rippi 1.jpg SIF Kanshasai 2015 Soramaru Emitsun Rippi 2.jpg SIF Kanshasai 2015 Soramaru Emitsun Rippi 3.jpg SIF Kanshasai 2015 Soramaru Emitsun Rippi 4.jpg Soramaru SIF Niconama Nov 27 2015.jpg Soramaru Emitsun Kussun SIF Niconama Nov 27 2015.jpg References Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Voice Actress